


Crests

by thesmolestnerd



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, alternative universe, edelgard does what she has to do for her people, kind of, neither of them are keen on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: In a universe where no issues with the church came up, the Prime Minister forces Edelgard to make a deal if she wishes to become ruler.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Edelgard von Hresvelg, implied
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Crests

**Author's Note:**

> Got obsessed with this idea, dunno why. So I wrote it.

“Lady Edelgard—” he began. Edelgard stopped and turned around.

“Hubert,” she said sharply. “No.” He looked over at Ferdinand, who had been trailing behind the two of them. Ferdinand shrugged. 

“You don’t have to do this,” he said. “I know what my father said, and I’m sorry. It’s not true. You don’t…you don’t need to do this!” Edelgard rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Do you want me to get Dorothea? Hubert, she can’t do this. Where is Byleth?” Edelgard tried to tune them out. It was too much. 

As much as she hated the prime minister, he was right. Her father was dying. And the prime minister wouldn’t let her take over without an emperor. Goddam man not letting her rule her own fucking empire. It was his fault there was no male heir to behind with that fucking bastard.

“Edie…” Edelgard hadn’t noticed when Dorothea appeared. She could also see Byleth rounding the corner.

Edelgard lifted up her hand. Everyone quieted. 

“Adestria is my country. It is my home. The Prime Minister cannot keep me from claiming my empire. If I must wed, if there must be an heir, then I will do it,” she said. “Do not question my descion.”

“But it’s Sylvain.” Edelgard had definitely not seen when Caspar had appeared. Edelgard closed her eyes and sighed. 

“It’s what I need to do,” she said. “And I hope you all respect that.” Everyone stared at her. Dorothea nodded and threw her arms around her shoulders. 

“Of course, Edie,” she said. Edelgard nodded. 

“Thank you.” Edelgard let go and continued down the hallway. She assumed she would be able to make her regrettable decision in peace. She felt a hand grab her wrist and turned. 

“Professor…” Byleth sighed. 

“I told you not to call me that anymore.” Edelgard sighed. 

“Please don’t question my decision,” she said.

“I’m not.” Byleth reached over and touched her face. 

“No matter what you do…I love you,” she said. Warmth traveled up Edelgard’s face. Byleth leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She back off. “I, er, hope that’s okay.” And Byleth ran off. Edelgard touched her lips. This is why she had to do this. 

Edelgard walked with a renewed determination. 

She swung open the door at the end of the hallway. 

“Edelgard!” Sylvain jumped up from an armchair at the side of the room. “I told my father that I don’t want to do this. I won’t be forced to harm you like this.” Edelgard held up her hand. 

“We must do this for the good of our people,” said Edelgard. 

“No. Fuck that. Edelgard, do you know how crazy you sound?” She shook her head. “I know you don’t like me like this. I know you don’t want me! You don’t even like me like that. Do you even like men?”

“That doesn’t matter,” said Edelgard. “This isn’t about love. This isn’t about like. This is about duty.” 

“We can pretend,” he said. “I have cards. We can play cards and let people make their own assumptions.” Edelgard shook her head. 

“We have to do this,” she said. 

“Fine. Fine,” he said. Sylvain pulled off his shirt. “Let’s do this then.” 

Edelgard pulled off her crown and stepped out of her shoes. She pulled down underwear. She sat up on the bed. 

Sylvain was already pulling off his underwear. 

“What are we going to fuck like that?” he asked. For the first time, Edelgard looked thrown off. 

“I have…I have scars…” she said. 

“Don’t we all. If we have to do this, we’ll do it well,” he said. “I’m not just going to thrust in you while you’re dry.” 

“I’m not—” she began.

“May I?” he asked, reaching between her legs. She sighed. 

“Fine.” Edelgard pulled her dress over her head. 

“See? Beautiful,” he said. Edelgard blushed. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yes,” said Edelgard. Sylvain nodded. 

“May I touch you?” he asked. Edelgard nodded. 

Sylvain leaned into her and gave her a deep kiss. She felt nothing. She didn’t like him or love him. But she had to. If she wanted to save the empire, she had to do this. To be fair. He was a talented kisser. He knew what he was doing with his hands and tongue. He gently rolled her nipples between his fingers. He moved from her lips to her neck and rubbed in inside of her thighs.

It felt good. 

Sylvain went lower and lower kissing down to her belly. He went down kissing the soft white hair above her navel. Edelgard gasped. Sylvain got to her clit. He made a noise. 

“You’re dry,” he said to her. 

“S-sorry,” she said. Sylvain went back down and bean licking her. Edelgard let out a soft moan, canting her hips, imagining it wasn’t him. He was gentle and soft. He didn’t have any scruff. Edelgard wondered if Byleth would worship her like this. Edelgard gasped and her hips jerked up. 

“Better,” he said. He grabbed a bottle of oil from the side table. He rubbed it up and down his now hard cock until it became fully hard. 

He worked his fingers inside her. She squirmed and squealed. It felt…so much. 

“Good, good…yeah,” he said. He pulled out his fingers and lined himself up. He slid in.

Edelgard yelled and jerked up. 

“Stop. Stop.” He immediately pulled out. She turned over and sobbed. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” he said. “I am so sorry. So so sorry,” he said. Edelgard shook her head. 

“No. Just—” She reached for him. He pulled his softening cock back. 

“Here, here. Let me help you relax, okay?” he said. Sylvain took a deep breath. He knelt on one side of Edelgard and rolled her flat on her back. He rubbed oil on her back in small circles. 

“I know you wanted to do this. I know you wanted to be good and help your citizens. It’s fine that you couldn’t. You did a good job.” Edelgard’s eyes started drooping.  
***********************************************************************************  
Sylvain smiled to himself. Good. He just wanted her to relax. He understood her motivations, but neither of them wanted this. Their people weren’t worth their dignity. And he new that and was okay with that. Honestly, it would’ve been much easier for Edelgard just to call herself Emperor and take the PM’s head. But she hadn’t realized it yet. She was still scared. She was a good leader. Sylvain couldn’t wait until she lead them all.


End file.
